Lineage: HMC Arthurian Legand
by Daphne Sixpence
Summary: Howl was the famous wizard of Ingary but when a little brown mouse stumbled into his life things began to change.It is a Howl's Moving Castle fic/Arthurian Legand. This takes place after Castle In The Air and is my 1st fic I would appreciate your comments
1. Prolog

Prologue:

Sophie sat in her rocking chair cuddling her new bundle of joy and trials. Calcifer layed low on the hearth peaking only one eye above the log,

"She won't drool on me will she?" Calcifer's voiced hissed and crackled as if almost in disgust. Sophie only rolled her eyes at the fire's remark.

"She is way over here Cal, how is she supposed to drool on you."

"Well you never know, a flying projectile of slimy baby fluid could possibly hit the fire place." Sophie only giggled at Cal's odd fear of flying baby spit. Sophie looked down at her cooing babe. She could already tell that she would be a handful exactly like her father, always wanting attention and a spitting image of him, of course without the masculine features. Glassy green eyes stared up at Sophie; light black curly fuzz encircled the babe's head. A small little boy about the age of four stood on his tip toes to peek at his sister. His strait gold-red hair fell in his face covering one blue eye. His little nose crinkled at the sight of the baby,

"She is a stinky baby." Sophie smiled at the boy's observation but she could see the wonder in his blue eyes.

"Well I happen to love this stinky baby very much, Morgan." Sophie looked up to see Howl come in from the flower shop, an apron still tied about his unusually humble slick pants with his flowing white shirt. His long black hair was elegantly pulled back into a low pony tail, tied with a crimson ribbon. Though he was now around the age of thirty six his age only seemed to improve his appearance. Howl came behind Sophie and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before leaning down to place a loving kiss on her lips.

Morgan slapped his hands over his eyes,

"I'm still here, ya know!" Howl smiled at Morgan's remark, his eyes closed and his nose pressed against Sophie he reluctantly turned he gazed to the small boy who still covered his eyes.

"Yes we know!" Howl growled as he picked up the small boy in one swoop. Morgan's giggle filled the room as Howl tossed the small boy up into the air. Sophie just watched with delight. She never would have believed she would have been here one day, married to a wizard, living in a moving castle with two children and a fallen star no doubt. Once Morgan stopped giggling he put two tubby little hands on his father's cheek, squeezing them until his lips were in the position of a fish's mouth. Morgan smile left his face as seriousness took control.

"Now daddy, I'm big and strong so you can throw me. But "stinky" over there will get scared so you can't throw her mister!" Howl tried to smile but that was a bit hard with his cheeks being squeezed. Sophie tried to hide her giggle at the sight of her two boys, though the smaller was much easier to handle.

"Tis off to a nap with you young man." Sophie nodded at Morgan just before the boy made a poor attempt at a puppy face.

"Why do I have to go to nap before stinky?" Howl frowned at Morgan's complaint.

"Now you listen to me young man, no calling Juliet names, especially before she can call you one back." Howl's voice started off firm but he always had a weak spot for children. Sophie rolled her eyes at Howl's poor discipline.

"Run along Morgan," Sophie said with smile at Morgan as he toddled over to grant her and "stinky" a kiss. After Howl had tucked Morgan in he slowly made his way down the stairs stopping halfway to sit and watch Sophie. Sophie sat in the rocking chair, her back towards Howl. Her long gold red hair fell down the back of the rocking chair, the fire reflected off of it giving it a beautiful burning tint. Sophie sat, rock slowly and humming a gentle soft song. Howl just watched in silence, admiring his wife while leaning against the banister.

Calcifer peeked up at the babe and his sizzling and popping stopped.

"There is something different about her, Sophie." Sophie's humming abruptly ceased and Howl listened closely being grateful that Sophie obstructed Calcifer's view of him.

"She is not like Morgan, there is something different about her." Sophie scowled,

"What do you mean, Cal?" Calcifer sat silent for a moment somewhat in thought.

"I can tell some things, I knew you were no ordinary old lady when I first met you. Through the same way, though can't explain it, I sense something different about her, but she is young and it is hard to tell." Sophie stroked her baby's cheek,

"Is it bad, Cal?" Calcifer hissed at Sophie question, quite frankly he didn't know,

"I can't be sure , though she resembles Howl in more ways then looks or personality." Howl stiffened not knowing if that was a compliment of offense on his part.


	2. Chapter 1

Lineage:

Chapter 1:

* * *

In which there is crying over spilt milk

In the land of Ingary, with things such as fallen stars, moving castles and poor noblemen that becomes the amusement of bewitching wizards, anything is quite possible. However that is getting ahead of ourselves, let us start from the beginning. No let us back track a bit. As some of you might know Howl Pendragon was a brilliant wizard of Ingary, Slaying the Witch of the Waste, her fire demon and, rescuing Wizard Sullivan and Prince Justin in the process. However Howl, the womanizing vain wizard, surprisingly settled down.

The house was quite, Calcifer hardly flickered through his logs and the sun had not yet peeked through the windows. Morgan slept soundly in his room as his door creaked open silently.

"Morgan, Morgan?" The sleeping eight year old slowly rolled over at hearing his name and opened one heavy eyelid, abruptly closing it at the sight of his younger sister.

"Morgan! I had a bad dream! Can you get me some warm milk?" Juliet whispered loudly. She had wrapped a yellow blanket over her pink nightgown and draped it over her head like a hood. Staring at her brother with her big green eyes she waited in silence

"Fine!" Juliet snapped. Morgan ignored Juliet's anger and tried to fall asleep. Though Morgan had shut his eyes tight he could just feel her sad gaze staring at him.

Slowly Morgan opened his eye again and to his surprise his sister was gone. Morgan shot up in bed to see his room empty. Morgan rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. He pleaded,

"Why me?" As Morgan crept down stairs he could hear someone rummaging around in the kitchen.

"Cups, cups, cups….Milk, milk, milk…fire, fire, fire…." When the words from Juliet's song registered in Morgan's head he practically fell down the stairs Just as Juliet walked out of the kitchen with two large glasses of milk and a frying pan. Juliet smiled over at Morgan as she poked Calcifer to wake up.

"Good morning dear brothers." Juliet said cheerfully, Calcifer only hissed,

"I'm not your brother, I'm tired!" Juliet didn't answer Calcifer's remark, but plopped the frying pan on top of him placing the glasses of milk on top. Morgan rolled his eyes,

"Jules, that is going to take for-"

"SHH!" Juliet placed a hand in front of Morgan's face and pulled up a chair to watch the milk.

"You wouldn't help me so I am doing it my own way brother." Juliet sat strait with her chin held high, her black ringlets escaping from underneath her blanket hood. Calcifer grumbled in a muffled voice,

"This is taking too long!" Juliet huffed at Calcifer's comment and dipped her finger into one of the glasses of milk. Morgan rolled his eyes, he couldn't go back to sleep and leave Juliet with Calcifer and he couldn't help her in order to go back to sleep, no options but to sit and watch. After about ten minuets both Calcifer and Morgan could no longer stand Juliet's humming.

"Jules is your milk warm enough yet?" Morgan pleaded pitifully; he wanted to sleep before he had to go to school. Juliet tucked a large charcoal ringlet behind her small ear and dipped her dainty finger inside the white liquid.

"All done!" Juliet announced proudly and a bit loud as if she had accomplished a great feet, but one must realize the smallest tasks are huge victories in the eyes of a four year old. Morgan jumped up from his seat to grab the glasses before Juliet, to prevent the milk from being spilled. This gentlemanly act however was seen as an insult in Juliet's eyes. She believed she could get the milk all by herself and Morgan needed to realize this.

"No Morgan, I can do it!" Juliet snatched one of the glasses of milk from Morgan without the least bit of gentleness, but between carrying the pan and the other glass Morgan couldn't hold onto it. Before Juliet could get a proper grasp on the glass it slipped through her tiny fingers and broke into a million pieces, leaving the floor and Juliet's bare feet covered in milk and glass shards.

"JULES!" Morgan yelled harshly while grabbing his sister's arm,

"Don't move!" Juliet yanked her arm away with tears streaming down her face,

"Let go of me Morgan!" it wasn't until then the crimson color caught Morgan's eye. The glass had practically landed on Juliet's foot and several pieces of glass punctured her bare feet. Calcifer had by now began to worry and yell,

"Howl, Howl, HOWL…SOPHIE…WAKE UP!" Morgan tried to calm his now balling sister, though it was more over her spilled milk that she mourned rather then her cuts. Howl came stumbling down the stairs first, his hair was messed, his chest bare and he wore only humble work pants.

"What? What happened?" Howl rushed to grab the crying, bleeding Juliet. Morgan stood at a loss for words, he knew what was coming, the blame would land on his head. Sophie ran down stairs with an emerald green robe tied tightly around her.

"Morgan what happened, sweetie?" Sophie immediately grabbed a towel to soak up the milk, but before Morgan could defend himself Juliet interrupted with words in between sobs,

"I-I had a–bad dream-and I wanted-I wanted warm-warm milk-but Morgan wouldn't help-me-and when he did- I dropped it on the floor." With the end of her sentence a new set of sobs erupted through the little girl. Morgan was just relieved she had said she dropped the glass.

"Ah, Howl, tears raining on me!" Calcifer wined placing two fiery little arms above his head, but Howl only ignored Calcifer while trying to dodge the broken glass shards on his way back to the kitchen. Morgan stood at a loss, while his mother cleaned up and his father healed his sister's wounds he felt lost. There the poor boy stood still with a glass of not-so-warm milk and the frying pan, at a complete loss of what to do. All he wanted was to get some sleep before he had to wake up again for school, but the sun had already risen and it didn't look like his want would be fulfilled. After sweeping up the glass and cleaning up the milk Sophie took the pan from Morgan and sat him down, with the milk still in his hand. Gently she stroked his head placing a kiss on it afterwards.

"Are you alright, honey?" Up to this point Morgan sat dazed staring at his milk. Morgan slowly nodded and took a big gulp of his milk, but a pit had formed in his stomach. Not once since Howl had come down had he noticed Morgan. Howl's attention seemed to be completely focused on "his little girl". Sophie watched Morgan as he in turn watched Howl's baby Juliet.

"You know he loves you don't you?" Sophie's voice was soft and sweet and seemed to coax Morgan away from his discontenting thoughts.

"Coarse I do Mother, but sometimes it feels like he loves Jules more." Morgan hung his head partially mad at himself for thinking such a thought. Sophie hugged Morgan tightly,

"Don't ever believe that, your father loves you very much." Pulling away Sophie looked into Morgan's soft blue eyes,

"Juliet is just younger, even at that age you weren't so difficult." Sophie lowered her voice to a whisper,

"Juliet has a lot of your father in her, she is just harder to handle then you, but that is no excuse for her getting more attention." Morgan nodded solemnly. Sophie smiled,

"That is my little man, now finish your milk and you can go get a bit more sleep before school." Those were the magic words and Morgan gulped down his milk and did just that.


End file.
